Pokepun A Pokemon Spoof
by REDHen
Summary: Þõ PWoÛï ùÂ F  þÆŒŽÐ ¿   ìé Š‰   œµµ  !     ¡ ‡Ç†ƒø,aKLW;V   Ã Áª Ä¿ÀÛáÿõù  ºi öñíâãåÄÆÅäÇ å  ¡     sqrp*#!"!, and that is the best way to describe Poke-pun!


Hi! I'm REDHen. Doctor who fans might know me from the fan fiction I'm in the middle of righting, 'Doctor Who Series 7: The fires of the Phoenix'. If you don't, and you're a Doctor Who fan, you might want to check it out! This story is VERY different than the other fan fiction I wrote, and it concentrates more on humour, than adventure, good story lines and forms of literature. People might be a bit shocked by this story! This story is taking the mic of Pokemon. It is rated 'T', because even though it's not bad enough to be rated 'M', it still contains some bad scenes that might be to inappropriate and/or offensive for young readers. You've been warned, so don't blame me if you don't like the content in this story. I've only been on fan fiction for a couple of weeks, so don't blame me if my writing style is too much like a beginners.

Today's story begins in a random place with a blank background. Some people call it old fashioned computer games. I call it a big pile of crap!

"Hello there!", says Professor Oak with no floor to support his legs. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokemon Prof", continued Professor Oak who doesn't quite realize that absolutely nobody calls him that and everyone calls him the Pokemon ProfESSOR or simply just Professor Oak. I know, we can be the 1st ones to call him the Pokemon Prof!

"Yep", says a random boy who is ticking something off on his notebook. Suddenly, the Pokemon Prof magically disappears just like the shop keeper from Mr. Ben. A pokemon randomly appeared, coming from the corner of the screen.

"This world is Inhabited by creatures called Pokemon", continued the Pokemon Prof mysteriously, even though he is not there anymore.

"Yep!", says the mysterious boy ticking something else off in his notebook.

"For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for fighting! I study Pokemon as a profession", continued the Pokemon Prof who is still off the screen.

"Yep! Everything is correct here!", says the random boy, ticking 1 last thing off in his notebook.

"What are you going on about!", says the Pokemon Prof.

"You say the same speech to everyone and you never stop! That is why I wrote your speech down before I saw you, to prove my point", says the random boy.

"DON'T P**S ME OFF YOU FREAK!", says the Pokemon Prof who randomly goes all blood shot in the eye.

"OK OK! Whatever!", says the mysterious boy, trying to avoid the worst.

"Anyway, what is your name again? I know! It must be Red!", says the Pokemon Prof, who has now carmed down.

"No! Why Red! Why would anyone want to be called a colour! Besides, every single other male Trainer who has had a starter from you has either been called Red, Green or Blue. The only exception is that weird kid with the Pikachu called Ash (or Satoshi for those Japanese readers). No! My name is Orange!", says Orange all in 1 breath.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. O-K!", says the Pokemon Prof obviously confused!

Suddenly, a mysterious over boy enters the mysterious white place.

"This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you were a baby", said the Pokemon Prof.

"No he hasn't! This is a new game, I've only just met him now!", said Orange.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", said the Pokemon Prof. "Erm, anyway!…Erm, what is his name again?", said the Pokemon Prof.

"He's your Grandson! You should know!", said Orange.

"He abuses me!", said Orange's rival.

"…", said Orange, very confused. "Anyway! Can I name him then? YYYYAAAAYYYY! THE PART OF THE GAME WHERE I GET TO NAME THE RIVAL SOMETHING REALLY FUNNY!…I KNOW! LET'S CALL HIM POOPYHEAD!

"I like that name! I call him that all the time!", said the Pokemon Prof. "…Orange, your very own Pokemon legend is about to begin!", continued the Pokemon Prof joyously! At that moment, POOPYHEAD! and the Pokemon Prof disappeared and Orange randomly ended up in his own bedroom!

"That was weird!", he said. He then walked down stairs where his mum was. "Right. All boys leave ho-", mum said before Orange rudely slammed the door behind her. "Humph! I was going to say that all boys leave someday. It said so on the TV, but no!", said mum who for some reason thought it was clever to get advice off the TV. "My digitally made son had to run off without me! All the pokemon games make it seem like I'm some nice girly push-over, but not anymore! They are about to see the true side of me as I unleash my master plan! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!", continued mum randomly. Why she is called mum, I don't know. Maybe it's similar to Dennis the Menace. Anyway, back to the story.

"Right, now let's get out of here and start my journey!", said Orange, as he went towards the long grass. He put 1 foot on the long grass, when suddenly…

"Hey! Wait! Don't go-", said the Pokemon Prof, before Orange put his foot off the grass. For some reason, when orange put his foot off the grass, oak randomly stopped talking and ran back into his lab. Orange thought it would be funny to do the same thing again! "Hey! Wait! Don't go-", said the Pokemon Prof, before Orange put his foot off the grass and the Pokemon Prof stopped talking and went back into the lab. Orange thought it would be funny to do the same thing again! "Hey! Wait! Don-", said the Pokemon Prof, before Orange put his foot off the grass and the Pokemon Prof stopped talking and went back into the lab. Orange thought it would be funny to do the same thing again! "Hey! Wai-", said the Pokemon Prof, before Orange put his foot off the grass and the Pokemon Prof stopped talking and went back into the lab. Orange thought it would be funny to do the same thing again! "He-", said the Pokemon Prof, before Orange put his foot off the grass and the Pokemon Prof stopped talking and went back into the lab. "He,-He,-He,-He,-He,-He,-", said the Pokemon Prof as he dodged in and out of his lab every time Orange stood on the grass. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!", said the Pokemon Prof in his lab, as he stretched his head far enough to reach Orange, blood-shot, with a kitchen knife in his hand. "OK,OK! Whatever!", said Orange, still with a smirk on his face!

The Pokemon Prof explained to Orange that the long grass isn't safe, and you can only enter if you have got your own Pokemon. Orange went into the Pokemon Prof's lab where he met up with POOPYHEAD!.

"Here, Orange. There are 3 Pokemon here", said the Pokemon Prof. "Haha", laughed the Pokemon Prof randomly, even though Orange or POOPYHEAD! didn't say anything. "They are inside the balls", said the Pokemon Prof sexually, raising his eye brows while Orange looked at POOPYHEAD! weirdly.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it", said POOPYHEAD!.

"Anyway, which Pokemon will you chose, continued the Pokemon Prof.

"I'll chose this one!", said Orange, pointing at 1 of the Pokemon.

"Ah, Squirtle, the water pokemon!", said the Pokemon Prof curiously.

"Can I call it Bellend?", said Orange to POOPYHEAD!'s and the Pokemon Prof's surprise.

"O…K…..", said the Pokemon Prof in shock.

"Anyway, which one will you choose POOPYHEAD!", said the Pokemon Prof curiously.

"Let me guess, you are going to pick Bulbasaur, aren't you", said Orange, trying to show off.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!", gasped POOPYHEAD! in shock and surprise.

"My rival will always pick the 1 that is strong against my Pokemon, and Bulbasaur is stronger than Squirtle", exclaimed Orange.

"Hey! I'm not going to pick what _you_ want me to pick! I'm going to pick Charmander!", said POOPYHEAD! in an annoyed tone.

"Ok then! So Orange can have Squirtle and POOPYHEAD! can have Charmander", explained the Pokemon Prof excitedly.

"Anyway, I'm off", said Orange walking out of the room.

"Wait Orange, let's check out our pokemon! Come on, I'll turn you on", said POOPYHEAD! excitedly.

"Did someone say turn on?", said the Pokemon Prof getting turned on himself.

"Nah! Can't be assed!", said Orange to POOPYHEAD!'s surprise.

"What! No! Hey Gramps, stop him!", said POOPYHEAD! worriedly.

"Did you just call me….GRAMPS!", said the Pokemon Prof getting slowly really annoyed.

Suddenly, the lab exploded and Orange only just managed to escape. The Pokemon Prof must be really annoyed to blow up the lab like that! On that note…

It's the end!

Check out the next exciting chapter where Orange will meet Ash in Route 1 and will get to look after Pikachu!


End file.
